Flowers
by DementedViper
Summary: ArthurMerlin Slash. Dont Like, Dont Read. Spoilers for Episode 2 Series 2. "Oh Lord did he know about his magic? Merlin forced himself to calm down before his panic sparked again. The Flowers!"


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** Seen as the BBC are SUFFERING from MAJOR cut backs because of the recession and can no longer fund ArthurMerlin scenes I had to make my own.

**A/N2:** About a second of angst and nothing heavy lol. I'm not entirely happy with this but oh well. Also UnBeta'd

**Warnings: **Slash! Don't like don't read. Spoilers for Series 2 Episode 2

OH! **P.S – **Dedicated to _Female Spock, Zeppie, _and _LoveWithoutLimits_ all who mourn the lack of ArthurMerlin scenes and hate the forces ArthurGwen scenes (AHHHH THE HET IT BURNS!)

* * *

**Flowers**

Merlin smiled innocently at Arthur who eyed him suspiciously.

"I wouldn't lie to you" he said with a grin "I respect you too much" Arthurs eyes narrowed and he stepped closer but Merlin just held his gaze. "Anyway you wanted me to do something?"

"Yes" he drawled and narrowed his eyes before turning them to normal "Clean my chainmail"

"Of course" they stared at each other and Merlin took a step back but didn't turn. He tilted his head and Arthur nodded before walking past him and to the stairs. He pretended to go down before tilting his head and seeing the flowers. His eyes narrowed and he stormed down the stairs.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Merlin inwardly cursed as he felt the flowers practically wilt under the look from Arthur, damn it he had seen!

Fighting the urge to stomp his foot he walked to the door and knocked. Gwen opened the door and saw the flowers. She smiled and took them when Merlin offered them.

"How is she?"

"I've never seen her like this" she sighed and looked over her shoulder. "I'll tell her who they're from"

"Thank you" he smiled and left. As he walked down the steps he scowled now he had to go and find more flowers, and not handpicked ones.

APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP

"So where are my flowers?" Merlin froze then tilted his head "Flowers? What flowers?"

"Well I saw you put flowers in Morgana's room, I presumed that you were putting them in all the rooms, or is she the only one to get a token of your affections?"

"No? I mean Yes...I mean...I was just trying to cheer her up. After the fire, you know?"

"So you weren't hiding them from me?"

"Yes. I just didn't want you to get the wrong impression!"

"Hmm" Merlin sighed in relieve when he dropped the subject but winced when he was sharply dismissed.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Merlin looked up at the dragon and sighed

"I'm sorry, I should have listened better. Can I go now?"

"Hmm..." Merlin just rolled his eyes and left. He went to Morgana and made sure she was ok after today. As he walked down and went to head to Arthurs chambers a voice stopped him.

"This has to stop, you know?" Merlin turned and watched Arthur carefully "The King would have your head if he found out" the Prince said walking over and Merlin saw his tired eyes were sad and slightly bloodshot "And there is no point in denying it"

"Denying what?" he asked with an uncomfortable laugh. Oh Lord did he know about his magic? Merlin forced himself to calm down before his panic sparked again. The Flowers!

"Your...affections for lady Morgana" Merlin smiled and gave a breath of laughter in relief. He didn't know.

"Right!"

"Take a bit of advice from someone who...knows about women"

"And if such person existed I would" he smiled

"Stick to girls who are more...how can I put it?...on your level" Merlin raised an eyebrow unable to keep the slightly hurt smile off his lips

"Thanks" he muttered trying to play it off

"You can't hide anything from me Merlin" Merlin had to bite his lip from saying what he really, really wanted to so he just laughed again.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he sighed before frowning at the floor. He left to Gaius' chambers and smiled at the man.

"You have to look after her."

"I know" he smiled then frowned and stood.

"I never saw Arthur to bed, I'll be back soon" the man just rolled his eyes and nodded.

APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP

Merlin bit his lip before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door then entering. He closed the door behind him then stopped and stared at the sight in front of him. Arthur was in his trousers only.

"Come in Merlin" he took a small step forward and blinked as Arthur turned to him. "Something you want to tell me?" he asked and Merlin's eyes darted to the fresh white roses.

"N-no I was just coming to see if you needed anything before I retired" he said then snapped his eyes closed as Arthur turned and took off his pants then pulled on a nightshirt.

"They smell nice don't they?" Merlin blinked and looked at Arthur who raised an eyebrow and darted his eyes to the flowers "Strange all this flower business. You, taking flowers to Morgana, handpicked, and then every day after anonymous bouquets of flowers are sent to me...of course I was getting them before you gave yours to Morgana. However they were once a week not once a day."

"I can try and find out who sent them if you wish"

"Oh, I know who sent them" he smiled

"You do?" he squeaked and cursed himself.

"Yes. I have tried to distance myself from her but Guinevere just doesn't seem to get the hints" Merlin felt himself gape but couldn't snap his jaw shut "You seem surprised?"

"YES!" he burst out then flushed looking to the floor. "Sorry Sire."

"What do you know Merlin?"

"A lot of things"

"Haha, don't try to be funny. What do you know about my flowers?"

"Gwen didn't give them to you!" he said quickly then groaned and covered his mouth "I should go" he turned but arms crossed his body and he felt Arthur against his back

"Who gave me the flowers Merlin?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"Because you'll break their heart" he whispered painfully. "You're way above their 'level'"

"Tell me" he practically purred and Merlin had to lock his knees as they threatened to give way to his weight. "Tell me Merlin, who is my admirer?" Merlin bit his lip "I order you to tell me" the deep gentle growl broke Merlin, it was practically liquid sex.

"I did!" he said before he could stop himself. He tensed then pushed himself away and went to run for it but Arthur caught his hand and pulled him so they were chest to chest. "Let me go" he whispered painfully "Please Arthur, I'm sorry, let me go. I'll leave I promise..."

"Shh" Arthur pulled him close and held him tightly "I knew, it's ok, I knew" he nuzzled Merlin's hair

"Then why..."

"Because I wanted you to tell me"

"How?"

"You're not that good of an actor" he murmured against Merlin's ear then brushed his lips against Merlin's "It's been a long day, rest and we'll talk in the morning"

"Yes Sire."

"Arthur" he corrected but didn't loosen his grip "And you still seem to think I'm letting you go and run away during the night? Come" Arthur tugged off his shirt and his trousers leaving him in his underwear before finding an old nightshirt that would fit Merlin better than his newer ones. He then tugged Merlin into the bed and covered them before holding him close. Merlin sighed softly and moved his head resting it over Arthur's heart and a hand sprawled on the soft nightshirt hiding the built chest from view. Arthur stroked his hair until he was relaxed.

"This is dangerous, we shouldn't do this"

"Shh, we can hide it" he murmured "We'll talk in the morning. I just want to sleep" Merlin nodded and slowly drifted off under Arthurs ministrations. Arthur smiled and kissed the inky black hair before allowing sleep to over take him.


End file.
